<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Peaceful Day on Voyager by CaptainCoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750633">A Peaceful Day on Voyager</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCoffee/pseuds/CaptainCoffee'>CaptainCoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:49:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCoffee/pseuds/CaptainCoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the Voyager crew deserved at least one day where they got some peace and quiet.<br/>This was actually my very first piece of Voyager fanfic, that I rediscovered.<br/>It’s set around mid-season 2 I guess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Peaceful Day on Voyager</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever wonder why every day on Voyager seems to be a complete disaster?</p>
<p> At any given time, aliens are attacking, systems are going off line, crew members turning traitor or evolving into monstrous life forms... Surely not every single day can be like this? </p>
<p>Well, you are correct. On occasion, there are quiet days, days where the crew are not staring annihilation in the face.</p>
<p>Days like this one.</p>
<p>Our crew members are working peacefully at their stations, cruising at a comfortable warp 2, continuing on their long journey home.<br/>
A quiet star field stretches ahead.</p>
<p>No Kazon, Vidiians or Q to be seen today, just a nice, calm - wait, what was that? Oh, phew. Just a harmless star cluster. </p>
<p>Duty shifts are about to end.</p>
<p>Tom Paris goes first, headed for some relaxation in his favorite holodeck program.</p>
<p>He invites Harry, also at the end of his shift. Harry declines in favor of some practice time on his newly replicated clarinet.</p>
<p>Other crew members take their stations as they depart. </p>
<p>Several more tranquil hours pass.</p>
<p>Mr. Tuvok goes next, opting for some quiet meditation before retiring for the evening. </p>
<p>Captain Janeway and Chakotay sit in comfortable silence together on the bridge, until Chakotay notices her yawning. </p>
<p>She regards his concern with a warm smile, then remarks that she hasn’t eaten in several hours, and invites him to join her for dinner.<br/>
He gladly accepts, and Janeway turns the conn over to Mr Paris, who has now returned, looking very pleased with himself.</p>
<p>The Captain and First Officer make their way to the galley, passing by sickbay en route.<br/>
Hearing a curious noise from inside, they step in to investigate.</p>
<p>Sickbay is free of any patients for the moment, and they see The Doctor in his office, reviewing diagrams of Kitarian physiology while humming along to some opera. </p>
<p>Amused, they continue on their way without disturbing him. </p>
<p>They pass engineering, where B’Elanna Torres, always the last to relinquish her duty shift, is contentedly working on a project to increase their fuel efficiency. </p>
<p>Arriving at the galley, Janeway and Chakotay are greeted by Neelix, who enthusiastically informs them of today’s dinner menu, which surprisingly turns out to be delicious. </p>
<p>Kes, bringing some vegetables from the airponics bay, joins Neelix in preparing food for the next day’s meals. </p>
<p>The galley is almost empty now. </p>
<p>The Captain and First Officer, talking softly to one another, are among the last to leave.</p>
<p>Chakotay extends an invitation to the Captain to join him in another attempt to contact her animal guide, reminding her of how their last session was interrupted.</p>
<p>She graciously accepts, and they both depart with curious half smiles on their faces.</p>
<p>It may be noted that they were both seen removing their comm badges as they entered the Captain’s ready room, ensuring no interruptions (wink,wink). </p>
<p>Leaving some snacks out for any stragglers, Neelix dims the lights in the galley, and departs hand in hand with Kes.</p>
<p>So ends a rare peaceful day on Voyager.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>